An Intimate Party
by divcon
Summary: What do the adults get up to after Cassie's 16th birthday party


An Intimate Party

After Cassie's 16th birthday party finishes, the adults continue the party.

"So what do we do now?"

"We can have a drink." Replied Janet, walking out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Have any beer?"

"Yes Jack, in the fridge."

"Cool."

Jack stood up and went to get a beer. 

"Danny, you want a beer?"

"No, I'm fine with the wine thanks Jack."

Janet poured wine for Sam, Daniel and herself. Jack returned with his beer and sat next to Sam. Janet's sofa was quite small so his leg rubbed up against Sam's. A tingle ran through him. Jack tried to move away but he only managed to rub up against her again. Oh boy, he was going to need more beer if he was going to sit next to Sam all night and not touch her the way he wanted to touch her.

Sam barely kept from sighing aloud. Jack's leg was rubbing hers. He didn't even seem to notice. How much longer could she live this way, being around him but not being with him was killing her. She decided to be a little bit naughty. She lent over to grab some peanuts from the bowl on the table in front of them. As she did, she rubbed her breasts on his knees. The action made her nipples harden. Taking a deep breath, she sat back and crossed her legs giving Jack a good look at her legs. If only….. But she knew that she couldn't risk jeopardizing their careers.

God, he wished Sam would stop fidgeting. When her breasts had rubbed against his leg he almost jumped out of the chair. If she touched him again, he'd have a hard time hiding his reaction. Maybe he should go and have a swim. Yeah, that might cool him down a bit. A few laps might also release some of the tension he was feeling.

"Janet, I'm going to have a swim."

"Hey, good idea. Let's have a game of water volleyball."

Looking at Daniel, Jack silently groaned. So much for getting away from Sam, now he'd have to see her in her swimmers. 

Ten minutes later the four of them were in the pool. Janet and Daniel had teamed up leaving Sam with Jack. Somehow the pool's cool water wasn't cooling him down one iota. Jack's mind was on how good Sam looked that he kept missing the ball. The last time Sam had dived for the ball, Jack wasn't quick enough to get out of her way and her hand rubbed against his crotch. More than once during the game he had inadvertently brushed her breasts. In the last ten minutes, they had had more physical contact than they'd had in the last four and a half years.

Sam seemed oblivious to this. She hadn't said anything other than sorry every time they had 'bumped' into each other. Finally the game was over. Daniel and Janet had won convincingly. They were at the other end of the pool hugging each other. Jack noticed that Daniel didn't let Janet go straight away. Interesting. As they got out of the pool, Daniel helped Janet out. When she was out Daniel continued to hold her hand. Janet smiled shyly up at him. Jack looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. Sam chuckled at his look and whispered.

"Didn't you know? They've been dating since the incident with Cassie and Nerti. They kept it quiet but they didn't hide it."

"I didn't know. Maybe my mind was on other things."

"OH! Like what?"

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it."

"OK."

With that, Sam walked inside. Jack stopped and watched her walk away. God she had a beautiful body. If only………. But he wouldn't risk jeopardizing their careers. When he finally entered the living room everyone was sitting down and having another drink. Jack got another beer from the fridge and joined them.

"How about another game?"

"OK, what do you want to play?"

"How about a game of poker?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Nah, that takes to much brain power. Let's play 'Truth or Dare'." Janet said with a grin.

Jack closed his eyes and prayed for help. He drank the rest of his beer and went to get another one. Janet asked him to grab another bottle of wine while he was there. Returning with his beer and the bottle of wine, he once again sat with Sam on the too small sofa. He poured the wine and settled back into the chair.

"OK, I'm first." Said Janet "and I choose Sam. Truth or dare Sam?"

"Truth." Said Sam, sticking out her tongue. She knew what Janet was up to.

"Have you ever been truly, madly, deeply in love?"

"Yes, once. My turn, I choose Daniel, so truth or dare Danny?"

"I choose dare." Daniel said grinning.

"You think I'm going to dare you to kiss Janet but that's too easy." Sam took a drink and thought about the dare. "OK here's your dare. I dare you to strip and take another swim."

By Daniel's expression Jack knew he hadn't expected this. Actually Jack hadn't either. Daniel looked at Janet and grinned. Standing up he removed his clothes. Janet stared and he stared back. Jack cleared his throat and Sam giggled. Jack couldn't believe that Sam actually giggled. Daniel turned around and Sam stopped giggling. Daniel walked outside and swam the laps. When he finished he casually walked back inside and sat down wearing only a towel.

"My turn now." Taking a drink he looked at the others and finally decided on Jack. With a sly look he said, "OK Jack, truth or dare?"

Having finished another beer, he decided to let loose and have some fun.

"Dare Danny boy but make it a good one."

Daniel chuckled and looked at Janet who gave a slight nod.

"OK I dare you to kiss Sam. To properly kiss her, not just a peck on the cheek."

Jack let a smile slip. This dare was good, he could do this. Turning to Sam, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Taking her in his arms Jack lowered his head. Touching his lips to hers, Jack felt the magnetic pull that was always there when he was around her. Gently raising his hands to cup her face he deepened the kiss. Sam's tongue darted into his mouth. Jack was a little started by this. Maybe his feelings weren't as one sided as he thought. Entering her mouth with his tongue he leaned into her gently, pushing her down onto the sofa.

"Should we leave?" Janet whispered.

"Yeah, let's go to bed and leave these two alone."

Janet and Daniel quietly slipped out of the loving room. Jack and Sam didn't notice. They were too engrossed in each other to even care. Jack was now lying on top of Sam. His hands had traveled down her throat and were now cupping her breasts.  
Kissing her throat he heard her moan his name. Finally, he thought, this was what he'd wanted for years.

Sam couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She ran her hands down his back and lifted his shirt. His skin was so hot. Scrapping her fingers down his back she felt him arch into her and groan. Sam smiled and thrust her pelvis up to his. Jack stilled for a moment and then he thrust back. It was then that Jack realized where they were. Turning his head towards where Daniel and Janet were. He was relieved to find them gone. Jack turned back to Sam. She was lying there looking radiant. Jack kissed her gently and he sat up regrettably.

It took Sam a while before she realized that Jack had sat up. Opening her eyes, she looked at Jack. She knew that nothing else was going to happen unless she instigated it.

"Jack, don't stop. Just one night. No-one needs to know. Daniel and Janet won't talk, it'll be our secret. Please Jack, I can't keep going on like this. I need you Jack, please."

"Sam, you're not making this easy for me. I'm trying to be a gentleman here. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jack, you'll hurt me more if you stop now."

With that Sam unbuttoned his shirt and placed a kiss on his chest. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders she kissed his neck. Slowly kissing a path up to his lips, she deepened the kiss. Hearing Jack moan she pushed him down onto the sofa. Straddling his hips Sam ground her pelvis onto his. She could feel his reaction and smiled. She knew that there was no going back now. Not that she wanted to. She wanted this, she wanted Jack. Running her hands down his chest, she undid his pants. Suddenly she found herself lying on the floor beside the sofa and underneath Jack.

"Sam, are you sure? I can still stop if you want me to."

"No Jack, don't stop. Don't ever stop.

Jack smiled and kissed Sam. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra. Jack savored the sight before he placed a kiss on each breast. Sam writhed and moaned beneath him. He kissed her stomach and then moved downwards. Hearing her breath quicken, he removed her pants. Caressing her thighs, Jack placed a kiss on her most intimate area. Sam bucked as Jack continued. Crying out loud as she climaxed. Jack stood and removed his pants. Lying back down he lay between Sam's legs. Waiting until Sam opened her eyes and looked at him before he slowly entered her. Rocking back and forth, faster and faster he brought her to the brink of another climax.

"Now Jack, Oh God, NOW!"

Jack thrust again, hitting the right spot, and sent Sam spiraling into the vortex. Seconds later Jack joined her.

Lying together, feeling satisfied, Jack kissed Sam on the forehead. Rolling off her but keeping her wrapped in his arms, Jack pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over them.

"Wow Sam, you were amazing."

"You weren't too bad either Jack."

"What now Sam?"

"I don't know Jack. I've wanted this for years so I'm not sorry, but I don't want you to risk you career. Jack I need to tell you something."

"Sam, no, don't say it. It'll only make things so much harder."

"Jack I love you and I think that you love me as well."

"Oh Sam of course I love you. I wouldn't have done what we just did if I didn't love you."

"That's all I needed to hear. We'll sort the rest out tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight for what it is. A moment out of time. I do think that we should move to the spare room. We don't want to shock Cassie when she gets home."

Gathering their clothes they headed down the hall to the spare bedroom. Climbing into bed, Jack drew Sam into his arms. They made love three more times through the night. Each time was better that the last. They eventually fell asleep hours later.

At six o'clock the following morning Daniel knocked on the bedroom door. When he heard a muffled come in he opened the door. Seeing the couple in the bed he smiled. They belonged together.

"Yes Daniel."

"Oh yeah. We've got a briefing in an hour. If you want to go home and get Sam's car you should leave soon.."

"Thanks Daniel. Daniel, we can trust you and Janet not to……."

"Of course Jack. We won't tell a soul, although Cassie sorta figured it out when she saw your car last night but didn't see either of you."

Just as Daniel was about to leave Jack spoke.

"Hey Danny, congratulations. You and Janet look great together. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you Jack."

With that Daniel turned and walked out of the room.

Jack said his good-byes to Daniel and Janet and headed for the car. As he sat there waiting for Sam he started thinking about where their relationship was heading. He knew that he couldn't let her go. Not now anyway. He saw Janet and Sam talking. Janet gave Sam a quick hug and she laughed. She had such a beautiful laugh. Sam said good-bye and walked to the car.

When they arrived at Sam's house, Jack stopped the car and turned to Sam. Taking her hands in his, he looked at her for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"Sam, I can't, I won't let you go. Can we make this work? I could retire again and then we wouldn't have to sneak around like two randy teenagers."

Sam laughed.

"What if I like being a randy teenager? Jack I can't ask you to give up your career. Let's just see how things go for the time being. We don't need to make any major decisions today. As long as we don't allow this to interfere with our work, we'll be alright."

"Sam, are you sure? It's not going to be easy. We'll have to keep it from Hammond, not to mention your father."

"Jack, it'll only be for a few months and then we can make a decision on what to do. Let's just enjoy discovering this part of our life together. I'd better go and have a shower and get to the SGC. Don't want my CO getting angry with me."

She gave Jack a quick kiss and hopped out of his car smiling. Jack just shock his head and watched her walk into her house. He knew they'd figure it out. They loved each other. Jack decided that at the moment the world, hell the universe was a wonderful place. Whistling he started the car and headed home to have a shower himself and get into work before Hammond sent out the search party. 


End file.
